Blissfull Reawakening
by xsaraxmalfoyxpotterx
Summary: HPDM SLASH. Draco finds Harry scared, hurt and in danger, and is set as his protector by Dumbledore. Will Draco risk opening up to the boy who lived? Or worse, will he risk falling in love? im not updating until 40 reviews...
1. Chapter 1

**Blissfull Reawakening**

warning-slash..thats all you should need to know...so go forth if you dare, turn back if you dont xD

disclaimer:

J.K: MINE MINE MINEEE!!

Sara: Ugh...fine... . 

read ON!

* * *

**Introduction**

He slumped lethargically against the wall of his prison, breathless and tired. He winced at the pain that shot up his left arm; it was like nothing he had ever felt. He breathed a shaky breath, but stopped halfway when he heard it shaking. A Malfoy never expressed pain. He then re-capped, he was hardly a Malfoy, not anymore. It was a year ago that his name began to mean less, and his heart began to rule him, recklessly.

Perfection was, embodied in Mr. Draco Malfoy, from the silkiest white blond hair at the tip-top of his perfectly shaped head, to the pristine point of his just-buffed dragon hide boots. Even his adolescent skin had never been marred by a single blemish, his cream coloured, soft as his cashmere sweater, gossamer skin was always as supreme and sublime as his mother's-which was quite esteemed among the witches. His appearance was presumably the only thing perfect in Draco, apart from his hygiene, study habits and cunning ability to have a clever remark in store at the right moment. His problems lay in the more important things like morals, emotions and social issues; he was quite solitary even though he was often flocked with admirers and users. He did not care for humans that much, his solitude was his escape from his truth and it became a tight-nit mask of pretence and inner corruption, but he would never admit it.

Although he had thought about it once or twice, he never met anyone he would want to open up too; he felt it best not to become attached with his situation. He was widely known as a quite infamous Death Eater's son, and that title came with a twisted responsibility to adhere to his father's demands. These demands are what would unfortunately be the end of Draco, as they would require him to risk everything. Therefore, making a friend or lover would make him have to spill his heart and soul out. He knew, even as he had perfected his little mask, he was susceptible to weakness and that was not an option.

He could live without the comforts of love, he had done it for sixteen years, and nothing had changed. Until one night, he had passed over the delicate line that divided hate and love. Harry Potter stood, dishevelled and distressed under a moonlit arch in the middle of the castle garden. The arch was covered in red roses, climbing up and around every crevice of it, flooding and making love to it. Harry stood looking like a sculpture, perfect in his imperfections, staring into nothing, or into the forest. Wherever he was looking, he was looking at it worriedly and almost scared. Draco decided he would ask him what had happened, securing his mask, he stepped up to the bewildered boy.

"What's wrong Scar head? Seen a dementor?" Draco drawled, his pure wonder hidden well.

Harry seemed to have snapped out of a trance, "No. What are you doing here Malfoy? Are you looking for something?" He sounded defeated.

"Hmm...No, just thinking..." Malfoy recoiled at his honesty, what was that?

"That's nice..." He stared off into space again.

Draco raised an eyebrow at his airy voice, "Why aren't you being an arse?"

Harry blinked, "Because I'm not an arse."

Draco was dumbfounded at Harry's behaviour, "Potter...Are you alright?" He sounded concerned, maybe he should have been.

"N-No, I'm-" Harry fell to the floor, a pool of crimson blood covered his feet and when Draco looked at his chest, he saw that there was a gash, as large as his wand, from his collarbone to his midsection.

"Crap."

* * *

blah? tell me what you think!! i have plans for this one so it won't be a one-shot!! YAY!

R&R good buddies!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Blissfull Reawakening**

warning-slash..

disclaimer:

J.K: MINE MINE MINEEE!!

Sara: Ugh...fine... .

**read ON!**

Here it is folks...Kind of boring though..next chapter will be more fun :D (p.s..i didn't read over it as it's 2 in the morning \ so if it's horrible, tell me!!)

* * *

If ever there was a moment not to feel pain, this would be it. Harry Potter, the enemy was lying unconscious on the ground, breath coming in choppy spurts, blood leaking from not only the super large gash from his collar bone to his mid-section, but from wounds littering his face and his legs and arms. This sight caused Draco's heart to leap into overdrive and his palms to sweat. He was aware his face had turned even whiter, as he felt the blood shoot out of his face. A strange clenching feeling annoyed him the most though, it was in his heart. As was an urge to throw up and the urge to cry. 

He swallowed his pride, and the devastation of ruining his fine cashmere sweater, and knelt down to Harry's level, gathered him in his arms and started walking inside. Panic hit him as he ascended the steps leading inside; would they blame him? Surely they couldn't. They could though...He was after all a renowned Death Eater's son. He shook his head and kept walking inside, he was just worrying himself.

Once inside he remembered his wand and lifted Harry out of his arms and levitated him to the hospital wing. Even though he was so light, too light, it would look strange on his part. Malfoy's do not carry bloody people around.

"MR. MALFOY!" The piercing voice of Madame Pomfrey hit his ears like a needle to a balloon. "Can you PLEASE explain to me why MR. POTTER is unconscious and CUT UP LIKE A PIECE OF MEAT?!" She grabbed Harry down and laid him on an empty bed.

"Madame Pomfrey, I found Potter in the garden, near the edge of the forest...He was acting strange and then he fainted and I saw this," He motioned to the wounds, "So I brought him here."

She looked him up and down, "Oh and I suppose his blood got all over you on its own?"

Draco lowered his head and stared at the floor, "I carried him here half way." He blushed slightly.

She nodded once and turned to Harry in a rush, "Fine, but tell Dumbledore your little story. I don't want any trouble from you Mr. Malfoy."

Draco nodded, "Alright, I'll just head up there then-" He was cut off.

"Oh no, you're staying here. Help me out, don't just stand there boy."

Draco was dumbstruck. "Help you how?"

"Get me the gauze, now!" She sighed, "It's just by the bandages; over in the next room you can't miss it."

He went to retrieve it and tossed it to Pomfrey. "Will Potter recover?"

She looked up, "I'm not sure," looked back down, "His wounds don't seem to want to heal." She began wrapping him in gauze when the door wrenched open, allowing three Hufflepuffs to enter, one with extremely long teeth, growing pas his chin. "Ugh, idiot children, when will they learn not to play with hexes? Malfoy, come finish wrapping his chest while I fix this, nice and tight."

Draco stood still for a moment before he sauntered over to Harry's side. He stared at the ripped bloody flesh, imagining what could have created such brutal wounds. He then grabbed the gauze and began wrapping him in it. One hand gripped Harry's hip, his hard jutting hip bone fit into his hand perfectly. The other hand was slowly covering his body in the material. He wound under, over, under, over; again and again until the gauze as done. He stood up to face a group of surprised Hufflepuffs. "What?" he sneered maliciously.

They didn't reply they ran out of the room, whispering in hushed voices almost loud enough for him to hear. He rolled his eyes and Pomfrey walked back into the room and told him to sit down on a chair near Harry, so he could call her if he woke up. She left for bed.

Draco sat on the chair. A plain, wooden piece of crap chair, which was uncomfortable and stiff, was all he got. He wasn't a criminal. He did nothing wrong. What happened to "innocent until proven guilty?" He huffed and concentrated on watching Potter breath. For ten seconds he stopped, and Draco jumped and put his head to Harry's gauzed chest. Nothing, not even a heart beat. He panicked. Then, a second later, his heart came back, and so did his breathing. He nearly cried, but why? Why did he nearly cry over this? This was not how he was supposed to be. Showing human emotions was nearly forbidden as a Malfoy. But this urge washed over him, nearly ten fold compared to other times when he had cried. Once was when his father beat him when he was three, the other was when he met Voldemort for the first time and cried and threw up afterwards. This was neither of those, and should not have caused him to feel such emotions.

He got out of his chair and went to Pomfrey and told her he was leaving. In her sleeping state, she told him he could...although she addressed him as "Edmund" it was still an approval. He nearly ran to the common room and dashed to his Prefect room. Here he smashed against his walls and cried.

After five minutes of incessant tears, he recovered his resolve and tore off all of his clothing. He took out his dark forest green, silk pyjama's (stitched in silver plated thread) and sunk into his large, four poster bed stuffed with down and pillows. He fell into a restless sleep full of dead Harry Potters and Madam Pomfrey pointing her finger at him and accusing him of murder in front of the Wizengamot. He woke up on the floor in a pool of pillows and sweat. Lovely.

That morning, he was confronted by a short Gryfindor. He was green from what appeared to be fear, and he looked constantly down at his feet. "M-Mr. M-Malfoy, sir...P-Professor D-Dumbledore wanted m-me to deliver th-this to you." The, what he could only assume to be, first year kid looked relived and then turned even more green when Draco reached out for the note he had clutched so tightly in his hand. Draco raised a shaped eyebrow, "Can I have my note now?" The kid looked up and then down quickly, "Y-yes, Mr. Malfoy." Draco rolled his eyes, what an idiot. The kid handed it over and then stood there, rooted to the spot. "Well...go away." The kid nodded and ran, leaving Draco to read the letter in peace. It read;

_Dear Mr. Malfoy, _

_As you know, Harry Potter was taken into the care of Madame Pomfrey last night at around 2:31. I would be absolutely pleasured if you would join me in my office at 5:57 after dinner for a little chat. _

_P.s, Sometimes I rather enjoy liquorice snaps. _

_A. Dumbledore _

Draco sighed. It was only breakfast, and he already hated today. He walked into the Great Hall and sat down near his acquaintances, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini. He played with his eggs and pretended to listen to their conversation. Something about Millicent and Nott supposedly having a very secret affair that only Pansy knew about. They all laughed and so did Draco. He then lent out an, "Could you imagine the children? They'd be such a far reach from humanity; they'd be apes." And that sufficed for the rest of the conversation, creating a topic of whose babies would be the ugliest in the school. Blaize choked with laughter, "Oh my bullocks, Pansy, could you imagine Weasel and the Mudblood's child?! Worse than Milli and Nott's, it would be a Neanderthal with red hair and bucked teeth!" The laughter that ensued after that was deafening. Draco grimaced; it was not even funny.

He got up abruptly from the table, causing heads to turn to him, "Where are you going, Dracie, class starts in 5." Pansy said.

He raised an eyebrow, "Really. I don't need to disclose my entire daily goings on to the likes of you, Pansy; or anyone for that matter. Stay out of my business." He stalked calmly out of the Great Hall and proceeded to go to the lavatory. Here, he composed himself. Potter hadn't been at breakfast which means he's still in the Hospital Wing. No worries, I'm sure he's just mooching an extra day off from the old bat. He's probably paying her off, the lousy sod. He then flushed his face with water and ran his hand in his hair. As innocent as he was, he couldn't help but feel guilty for Potters incarceration in the Hospital Wing. He made a mental note to secretly check up there that night. He grabbed his bag and ran out the door and down the hall, head first into another person.

"Mr. Malfoy, would it be so difficult for you to watch, where you are walking?" Snape's voice clearly annoyed at him.

"Right, sorry, I was thinking of other things and-" He was cut off again.

"Whatever, carry on boy." He sighed, obviously not interested in teenage banter.

"Right," Draco sighed, "Moving on then." He grumbled as he kept walking in the wrong direction.

"Mr. Malfoy, class is in this direction." Snape mentioned towards the direction he was walking in.

"Of course." He mumbled, annoyance buzzing around the edges of the word.

In about three minutes they got to the DADA classroom, the students who took the NEWTS level class were clustered around the door. Once inside, class went by slowly, Draco stared at the clock all the while.

Not only did DADA go by slow, but Potions, Transfiguration and Charms did as well. His day sufficiently ruined by apparently incredibly slow clocks. The nagging sensation that Potter wasn't there didn't help, not to mention his out of place guilt.

He proceeded to dinner after all of his classes had finished, and at 5:54 he walked to Dumbledore's office. He got to the gargoyle and spoke, "Liquorice Snaps" to it. It leapt aside and he jumped up the stairs two at a time. Once at the top he rapped against the wooden door.

"Come in." Dumbledore's faded voice said from behind the door. Draco entered the room and, having seen it about fifty times, nodded to the portraits and sat down, anxious to tell his story. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, how are you doing?"

Draco replied with a noncommittal grunt and a simple, "Fine sir."

"Good, good, now, on to business. Last night you brought Harry Potter up to the Hospital Wing. This is correct?"

Draco nodded.

"And you say he was injured when you found him and you do not know who did it. Correct?"

Draco nodded, "Yes, I told Madame Pomfrey, I found him in the garden, staring out into the Forbidden Forest and then he fainted and was all cut up. So I couldn't just leave him there, could I?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Of course not, but it's simply outstanding. I had to hear it myself, lad. I believe you. But it may take some time for him to wake up and tell us his side of the story. So you will be monitored. You understand, I assume?"

Draco huffed, "Sir, I didn't do it."

Dumbledore nodded, "Of course you didn't. But it's simply precautionary. That's all."

In a rage he stood from his chair, sending it flying, "Sir. You may not know this, but I am very comfortable with my privacy. Anything less will simply annoy me, and you do not want me annoyed."

"Is that a threat, Mr. Malfoy?"

"No. It's a promise, Sir."

"Draco, I understand you are upset. But this is technical precaution. And the Ministry wishes we keep up with precaution."

Draco calmed down, "No, Sir. You will see that "precaution" is different in my case."

"And why is that, dear boy?"

"I am a Malfoy."

"As I am well aware, but that doesn't do anything here. Here, I make the rules. And you will be monitored. Understood?" The normal twinkle in his eye, was completely gone now.

"Fine, but only until Potter wakes up, any further is unnecessary. You'll see that soon."

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. You're dismissed. Have a nice evening."

He walked out of the office without a word. He would be monitored how. How peachy. He lifted his middle finger all around him and laughed. An old man in a picture frame with five horses playing bagpipes shook his head and reported to the Head Master.

* * *

Tbc!! 

I hope you like that!! Again, SORRRYY about the wait!! DON'T KILL ME!!

Here's a cookie.

(you have to split it amongst yourselves...I'm a bit broke right now )


	3. Chapter 3

**Blissfull Reawakening **

warning-slash..thats all you should need to know...so go forth if you dare, turn back if you dont xD

disclaimer:

J.K: MINE MINE MINEEE!!

Sara: Ugh...fine... .

read ON!

* * *

Draco woke with a start the next morning. Maybe it was the lurking sense of being followed that did it, maybe it was because he went back on his mental promise of visiting Potter, but he knew something was up. He slipped out of bed, showered quickly and made it to the Great Hall to catch an early breakfast away from the annoying idiots that are normally stapled to him. He looked around and noticed two things; Harry was still didn't make an appearance, and Dumbledore was making a bee-line towards him. 

"Professor, what seems to be the problem?" Draco asked with an air of nonchalance.

"Follow me, Mr. Malfoy." They walked out of the hall to a small corridor just off to the side. "Mr. Malfoy, Gillion McPherson did not take kindly to your rude display last night. He's requesting a written apology." He paused.

"Who?" Draco asked again with utter indifference laced in his voice.

"Gillion McPherson is one of many of my spies, he's monitoring you. He let word of your gesture come to me as soon as possible. Far too informative if you ask me...But besides that, he wants a written apology. Merlin knows why. Also, Harry woke last night, he's up there still, but is refusing to talk to anyone. Except..."

Draco understood immediately, "Me? Why me? He asked for me?"

Dumbledore merely nodded, "Yes he has, and he's being quite docile, curls up and cries, sleeps and basically says nothing when we ask. All he says is your name, so we're assuming he wants you. We connected it to the fact that you saved him. Or that you were the last person he saw before he lost consciousness."

"But Sir, what can I do?" Draco nearly whined.

"Malfoy, you will go talk to him. Try to get as much out of him as possible about the other night. Also, try to behave; he's just come out of a coma."

Sighing, he resigned, "When, Sir?"

"Now, please. Oh and that apology can be handed to me after dinner. We'll discuss Harry's response and what he says to you then too. 5:48 and blood lollies are better than you'd expect, dear boy!" He added with a wink.

Draco stood there for five minutes after Dumbledore left. He then turned on his heels and went to the Hospital wing to talk to Harry. He thought about what he would say, it would be hard enough being friendly without having to interrogate too. He let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding and noticed he was standing outside of the Hospital wing doors. He knocked and was greeted by the tired face of Madame Pomfrey, again.

"I was sent by..." He started but was cut off.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, as I am aware. Come in, he's awake now." She said hurriedly and with a strange sadness in her voice.

"Right." He walked in behind her and saw one of the most heartbreaking sights he had ever seen. Harry was sitting upright and was clinging to his legs which were drawn tight to his chest. Tears streaming steadily down his face, his eyes were partly covered by a fringe of black hair. His eyes, now his eyes made Draco's heart wrench, he clenched his teeth hard to stop himself, the normally rebellious green eyes were flooded with a far away sorrow, a positively soul splitting, heart stomping sorrow.

Draco sat on the same crap chair as the other night, but did not notice it. He leaned in and touched Harry's hand with his. It was cold and rigid, like he was dead. He said, "Hey Potter." Harry's head moved eerily quick, his blood shot eyes pierced Draco's heart, but scared him at the same time. He seemed to be searching for something with his eyes, through to Draco's soul. Then all of the sudden his face was buried in Draco's chest, here he sobbed.

"Whoa, Potter..." He hugged him back, as his arms had slithered around his waist. Harry let go and looked at Draco again.

"It hurts, Draco. It hurts...so fucking much." He grabbed Draco again and this time he did not cry.

"What hurts...erm, Harry?" He tried.

"My heart hurts." He snuggled closer, if that was possible.

"Why does it hurt, Harry?" He stroked his soft black locks, this was so much easier than he had expected. Harry was completely broken.

"Every time I close my eyes, I see them. All of them...I killed them all...even mum." A tear dropped from his eye.

Draco was hardly surprised. Obviously Potter thought he had something to do with the death of his parents. But wouldn't he already have been able to come to terms with it? Draco just continued stroking his hair, "No you didn't...You never killed anyone."

Harry was angry now, "How do you know? Were you there? Did you see it? Did you see me take my wand and kill Cedric? Didn't your father tell you how I pushed Sirius into the veil!? Did NO ONE tell you?!"

Draco was sufficiently confused, "Potter, are you cracked? You didn't do any of those things...why do you think you did?"

Harry sobbed, "Because I remember. I remember everything so clearly. Like in a pensive, or like...or like I'm doing it over and over again. Every time I close my eyes I see them all die in procession at my hands. And I hate myself."

Draco was shocked. What the hell was wrong with Potter? What had happened before he found him? Was the Dark Lord messing with his mind?

"Harry, no...That's not true at all. Whoever is telling you this is lying." He soothed, "The Dark Lord did all of that..."

Harry shook his head, "No. I have the memories to prove it." He started sobbing again, clutching Draco to him as close as he could. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Draco was dumbstruck, "Why?"

"I can't sleep." He stated, now gazing sadly into Draco's eyes.

Not one for sympathy, Draco surprised himself, "Sure. I'll be back later then."

Harry winced. "But it's night time now."

Draco looked outside to the bright shining September sun, "No, it is day time...it's not even past nine yet."

Harry started to cry again, "Everything is so dark." He squinted, "Except you. You're bright."

"Am I?" He wondered.

"Mhmm. It's like...everything around me is in night, and you're in day. I don't know why." He muttered.

Draco knotted his eyebrows, "Oh. Okay, I'll go ask Pomfrey if I can stay." He pushed Harry off, only to receive the biggest, saddest eyes ever. "I'll come right back." He said, more awkward and creeped out sounding then intended.

He got up and knocked on the office door. She answered it quickly and with a startled, ready for action face on. "What's happened, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Oh, nothing...he's wants me to stay with him today." He said.

"Does he? Why?" She inquired with much reason.

"I, um, I don't know...But I'm afraid he'll start crying again." He stated bluntly.

"Fine, let me just talk to your head of house...you may as well sit down for now." She bustled off to call Snape.

He returned to Harry found him the same as when he walked in. Another pin sliced his heart, but he ignored it, and sat on the chair.

"Are you going to stay?" He mumbled between sobs.

"Not sure. Snape hasn't come yet." He said quietly, afraid a word out of line would break his rival into smaller pieces.

Suddenly the door opened, allowing Professor Snape to walk in, his black cape billowing behind him. Professor Dumbledore was also in tow, as was Professor McGonagall.

"Professors." He nodded towards them, solemnly; he didn't feel like unleashing an attitude right now.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have gathered us together to talk about your, living arrangements for this next week. As you can tell, Harry is beyond repair. We have all done what we can to pull him out, but nothing seems to have worked. Except of course, you. So basically, you are to stay with him until he recovers completely from the...for lack of a better word, incident. Is that clear?"

Draco's jaw hit the floor, "I can't. I would...but I can't. I just...look at him, he's...Professor...don't make me..."

"Draco, this is only temporary; we need our saviour to be in tip top mental shape. If you're what can fix him, so be it. I'm sure we'll figure something out in the mean time." Snape replied. As much as Draco wished he would save him from this sentence, he knew otherwise.

"Mr. Malfoy, we really would rather not impose, you understand that right?" Dumbledore said, while he stared as sadly at Harry as McGonagall, who was strangely silent. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Fine." He said, and looked at his new charge, who was staring more avidly at him then he'd seen him stare at anything all morning.

"You'll need to promise not to inform anyone, other than Mr. Weasely and Miss. Granger about your position, if that. If this information gets into the wrong hands, we could all be in serious danger." Dumbledore stated weakly.

"I do, I promise. So do I just sit here all day?" Draco asked.

"Of course not, you'll get a separate room away from the other houses, but you will have access to here and my office, easily. Also, when he starts getting better, you'll get to move back into your prefect dorm, and he will stay in a room like yours in Gryffindor, except it will have access to your room, for save measure." Dumbledore stated. "Ah, and you are still expected to meet me in my office tonight, to talk more privately. 'Till then." And with that they all left the room, leaving Draco and Harry to digest all the new information.

"Draco?" Harry's sore voice broke the silence.

"Yea...Harry?" He said, the word still sounding strange.

He slid his arms around his waist again and pulled his chest into his head, "Come sleep with me...I'm scared."

Draco's heart ripped a little again, "Of your dreams?"

"Yea."

"Sure." He whispered against his head and pushed him over and slipped into the small hospital bed. Harry's head on his chest and Draco's head tilting onto Harry's.

They fell asleep that way and that night Harry did not dream.

* * *

Wow, quick update!! I hope you like...It may seem like it's going fast, but they don't love each other, they're slaves of circumstance, and Draco is slowly finding his heart. Plus who can't deny an incredibly sad Harry? Not you. Not me. Not Draco Malfoy(he's mostly human too!!)!!! So yea, the actual slash will start later. :D 

MORE REVIEWS MORE AND QUICKER UPDATES!!

:D

I love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Blissfull Reawakening**

warning-slash..thats all you should need to know...so go forth if you dare, turn back if you dont xD

disclaimer:

J.K: MINE MINE MINEEE!!

Sara: Ugh...fine... .

Okay so I know it's been a couple years or something...but I was looking at my ff account and decided this story isn't as bad as my other ones. So I may be continuing it whenever the creative juices decide to flow. Leave a review :] I've changed the rating for now, it's obviously not M yet..

* * *

At three in the afternoon Draco was sick of lying in bed with a lethargic, sleeping Potter. He had fallen asleep somewhere in the day, he wasn't sure when though. All he knew was that he was extremely bored. He attempted slipping out of the rickety hospital bed, but that only roused Harry into waking.

"Draco? Where're you going?" He mumbled.

Draco froze, "I'm bored. Can you get up?"

Harry looked confused for a moment, "Why?"

"Because, I want to get out of this wing, it's driving me crazy. And you would be surprised at how boring a sleeping person is, not to mention heavy." He rubbed his arm, which had fallen asleep between Potter and the mattress.

Harry yawned and nodded, "Sorry. Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking of taking a walk outside, you know, to get some fresh air." He suggested.

"Okay...where?"

"Outside...didn't you hear me, Potter?" He said, his old annoyance with Harry coming back, after all, he had stopped crying and was acting absolutely normal. Except for the fact that he still called Draco, Draco, as opposed to, "Malfoy" or "Ferret".

"Erm...right, but where outside?"

"I don't know...a walk to the lake or something." He said, his annoyance disappearing.

"Oh, alright..." He slipped out of bed and fell to the floor in a boneless jumble.

"Potter, are you okay?" Draco gasped as he grabbed his arms and hoisted him to his feet.

"Erm, yea...I just...fell down." He said. Embarrassment was clear on his reddened face.

Draco bit back a laugh, "Right. C'mon Potter, let's get you some clothes."

If it was possible, Harry got even redder. He looked down and realised that apart from some flimsy gauze, he was wearing only his boxers. "Why am I covered in gauze?"

Draco froze, "Don't you know? You were mauled by Merlin knows what in the forest two nights ago. You have a huge wound on your chest."

Harry laughed bitterly, "Thanks for the history lesson, but I know that already. I was just wondering why the wound isn't healed by now, and why the gauze is necessary; couldn't Pomfrey heal it?"

Draco shook his head, "Nope, no one can. They've tried everything. Next was a mundane muggle healing device. But they'll figure it out sooner or later. Hey Potter, are you even allowed to leave the wing?" He inquired.

Harry shrugged, "Dunno. Free will and what not. Besides, I go where you go."

"You do." It was a statement, not a question, but Harry answered it anyways.

"Yea...You know...I didn't dream last night...not at all..." He said, semi-stating and semi-wondering out loud.

"Is that so? Good...You think it has anything to do with..." He trailed off.

"Yea, I do. I told you, Draco...you're so vivid...compared to...well, everything else. It's scary, having to latch on to someone you hate for comfort." He took a deep breath, and lightly touched Draco's cheek with his middle and index finger, "It's the strangest feeling ever. But...I need...you...right now...as weird as it sounds..." Harry trailed off, his face lightly blushed.

"Mhmm, I know...I hate you too...remember that." He mumbled, ignoring the touch. "Hey is everything still...night time?" He changed the subject.

"It's not night?" Harry replied raising an eyebrow as he pulled on his fresh jeans and trainers. (As cleaned by the house elves) He then slid a hospital wing pyjama top over his arms and left it unbuttoned so the gauze wouldn't move.

"No, Potter, it's three in the afternoon..." Draco said, "I guess that hasn't been helped then, has it?"

Harry frowned, "No, but you're still much brighter than everything else. Brighter than before, even. But whatever, let's just go before Pomfrey comes in."

Draco shrugged, "Follow me." Harry took five steps and he collapsed again. "Whoa, Potter...Are you sure you want to go still?" He reached down and helped him up.

"Yea, I'm fine...Just wobbly, I'll get better." He mumbled and Draco shrugged. Harry grabbed his arm for support, "Is this okay?"

Draco nodded, "Yea but if anyone sees us, let go...I have a reputation to uphold, and being seen traipsing around the grounds with Potter, no less, will surely do some damage...Also I'd rather not have to explain our situation to anyone. Hey, don't go telling your little friends, I don't think they'll agree with me being your crutch." He said as they made their way across the grounds to the lake.

"Yea, they'll probably be upset..." Harry gripped Draco's arm tighter. "Hey, can we stop and sit here?" Harry motioned to the level ground underneath a tree next to the lake. He closed his eyes and breathed in, "It feels better here..."

"Sure, here seems as good a place as any..." They sat down opposite each other facing the lake. "It is nice here."

Harry nodded and looked over at Draco, "You're a git, you know."

"Whoa...Random...Care to expand? Last time I checked I was selflessly wasting my time sitting here with you trying to make you better...I don't see how that's being a git, but I'm sure you can back yourself up. Why am I a git?" Annoyance laced his words.

Harry looked at his feet, "I don't know...You're not, really, I just don't know what to...say..."

"About what?"

Harry leaned over and hugged Draco tight around the waist, "I don't like you, but you just make my heart literally stop hurting. This is awkward and weird. Really, really weird. But I need you...So shut up and don't be a git."

Draco sighed, "You called me a git to make sure I don't act like a git? Makes sense?"

Harry mumbled something.

"What?"

"Mmm...Nothing" He nuzzled into Draco's chest.

"Pot—Harry...You can't just attack me in the middle of the day in the middle of the grounds...Anyone can see us...they'll...think things..."

"So?"

"So, I don't want people to think we cuddle, now get off me."

Harry let go and hugged his knees to his chest. "Draco...Do you hate me because I killed all those people?"

Draco frowned, "You didn't kill anyone, Harry...that was the Dark Lord..."

Harry sat up and pulled his knees into his chest, "Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because it's true, Harry...I don't know why you think you killed those people, but you didn't. You couldn't hurt a fly, you're too self righteous."

Harry frowned, "Self righteous...Sure..."

"Oh c'mon Potter, you'd help ME if you needed too...You have a HERO complex, not a murdering one..." He put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Just trust me, okay? Whatever is telling you that you killed your mum or Cedric is trying to hurt you or something."

Harry leaned his head on Draco's hand. "I'll try to believe you...But the dreams were so vivid...I saw myself kill them...I...felt like a murderer...I wanted them dead..."

"I'm telling you...Whatever this is is a plot or something...You didn't kill them."

Harry shrugged, "Hey, does that mean YOU have a hero complex too, then?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Well...You said I wouldn't hurt a fly...also that I would help you if I needed too...You're helping me...does that mean you have a hero complex?"

"No. Well...Maybe a little one..." Malfoy sighed, "Shut up, Potter."

"Potter...Malfoy....What exactly do you think you're doing?" Professor Snape said, surprising Draco, who slipped his hand out from under Harry's head in a flash.

"Professor, we were bored in the Hospital wing...We needed some air." Draco said simply.

"I'm sure this was Potter's idea, then?"

"No, actually, it was mine. No one wants to be stapled to Potter in an enclosed space for longer than necessary, it's intolerable."

"I'm sure. Now stand up, the whole staff is searching for you two inside. Let's go." He said bitterly. Harry and Draco stood up and followed Snape back into the school.

"Intolerable..."

"Shut-up, Potter"


	5. Chapter 5

**Blissfull Reawakening**

warning-slash..thats all you should need to know...so go forth if you dare, turn back if you dont xD

disclaimer:

J.K: MINE MINE MINEEE!!

Sara: Ugh...fine...

A/N: Okay 2nd update in a very short time span. I'm impressed with the amount of "favourites" and "alerts", but the lack of reviews saddens me D: I like them, they make me think people care D: if you just favourite, I don't know your opinion (except that it's a favourite..LOL) So PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Consider it the fuel to the flame! :D

* * *

The week went by very slowly. It seemed that the wound would never heal and Draco missed his normal life. He would wake up in the morning with warm, unwelcome arms around his body, spend the entire day at Potter's side, reminding him every so often that he didn't kill his family, and go to sleep with tear stains on his t-shirt. He missed an entire weeks classes, which is almost suicide, it being 6th year and most important for his OWLs. At any rate, the week was over and on Thursday night, Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing with a look of triumph on his face and his eyes glittering and wide.

"We have discovered the cause of the laceration on Harry's abdomen." He said his proudly but sadly. His voice was quiet and yet it was strong. This was not good news.

"Well...what is it?" Malfoy said with a little too much worry in his voice for his liking. He grimaced at himself and shook his head. Not that he cared about Potter, but if he was incurable, he'd be stuck at his side for who knows how long! He rationalized reasons for his worry like this in his head for quite some time while Dumbledore spoke hurriedly to Pomfrey.

"It appears that with a little bit of intensive research and study of the wound, Miss Granger has, so wonderfully, found out the cause." Dumbledore nodded towards Hermione who stood in the shadows, until then unnoticed. Her face was stiff and puffy as if she had been crying.

She took a deep shuddering breath before she began speaking quickly, "I don't understand why no one ever thought of this before now...it was so obvious when I figured it out. The memories changed, the appearance of night all the time, clinging to one person and the fact that the wound can't heal...It's obviously the work of dark magic. Actually, it's a dark creature which was obviously placed in the dark forest and was controlled by You-Know-Who–"

"Oh spit it out, will you?" Draco huffed.

Hermione glared at him, "Oh shut up Malfoy," She spat. "It's all very pertinent!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Mudblood."

She shook her head and remembered where she'd left off, "Anyways, it was a Memtorq. A creature who, depending on the incantation set upon it, can negatively or positively distort certain memories in a person. It's highly infamous, no one uses them anymore because the venom it uses to change the memories is incurable, and the bites are impossible to close because of that. There have been very few documented cases of cures. Also, each victim dies eventually because, well they kill themselves...They're also extremely hard to come by, they're mostly extinct."

"So...we just do what the people who cured it did, right?" Malfoy said.

Hermione shook her head and a tear flew down her cheek, "In all of the cases I've found, you need the controller of the Memtorq to undo the incantation–"

Another voice popped up from nearby Hermione, "And even if hell freezes over and You-Know-Who comes over for tea and biscuits and happens to undo it–" Ron was cut off by Hermione, and received a great glare.

"The wound will become infected by the un-incantated venom." Hermione finished.

Dumbledore looked on with sad eyes, "In essence, Harry with either die or kill himself because of the severe depression. Therefore, the only thing keeping him from that, must stay with him. That thing would happen to be you, Draco."

"Wait, why me? Granger, you never explained why it's me!" Draco exclaimed.

"Oh, right. Well basically it's because you're the last thing he saw before the venom took hold of his memories. You were too fresh a memory to be clouded by the venom. It's unusual because there's only a certain amount of time after the bite where this type of thing can happen. If it hadn't been you, it could have been a random tree in the forest, or a blade of grass. Things which could not comfort him like a human...It's the only flaw in You-Know-Who's plan, and he might not even know about it." She turned to Dumbledore, "Professor, this must be kept a secret. He can't find out or he'll use it against Harry."

Dumbledore nodded, "Quite right, Miss Granger. Now, off to bed with you two." He nodded towards Hermione and Ron. "I'll be moving Harry and Draco to their private rooms tonight and you will be given the whereabouts of it in the morning."

They nodded. Hermione kissed the sleeping Harry on his forehead and smoothed down his hair. "We'll figure it out, Harry. I promise." She whispered.

Ron squeezed his hand and said, "Yeah, and don't worry I'll keep an eye on the git for you. Make sure he doesn't do anything rotten."

At this Malfoy sneered at Ron and his lightning quick retort almost flew out of his mouth. But he let it die on his lips and just glared at the redhead until he turned around and left with Hermione.

Now alone with the boys and a sobbing Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore explained their new living arrangement. "Now, Draco you have done exceedingly well this week. I hope you would be inclined to go under oath so to make sure you do not tell your father about this new occurrence. But that can wait a night. Your rooms are just through those doors." He pointed to a pair of normal wooden French doors. "You'll find all you need in there. You will be eating your meals together up here but you will be attending your normal classes. I understand you have all the same classes, give or take. Those which you did not share before, you are now. Luckily it is the second week of term so it won't look too fishy. You will have to sit together at all times–"

"Sir, can't we try being normal for a couple of days? I mean, he rarely complains about the memories..."

Dumbledore cupped his shoulder, "One day. Tomorrow you will eat your meals here and go to your normal classes. However, if it fails in any way...My plan will be set in place until further notice. Goodnight, Draco." He winked, and left.

"Er..." Malfoy raised an eyebrow and turned to Potter. Obviously he had to move him on his own, as Pomfrey had also left, leaving him a roll of gauze to re-bandage Potter. He sighed. His life just flew to pieces in the span of one week. How could he be the protector of the Boy Who Lived? It was a joke. He didn't particularly care for the Dark Lord, but his father did. If he ever found out that his son was the one keeping the Dark Lord's plot from forming, he would kill himself from shame. Or maybe because he didn't want to suffer, and then be killed by the Dark Lord when he found out? Whatever the case, Malfoy wasn't going to tell his father. He could see how it could be an advantage, though. He could be the one to make Potter call it quits and slit his throat. He could tell the Dark Lord and be revered.

He looked down at the sleeping boy, his eyebrows cringing, his lips parting to gasp or sob every so often, and his eyes moving rapidly under their lids, in a vain attempt to leave the torment of his horrible nightmares. Draco shuddered when a tear streamed down Harry's face. He was being tortured. How could life be worse than being tormented in your own mind? Where does one run to when they can't even take comfort in their thoughts? Draco sighed, his heart in conflict with his logic. Logically, it would be best if Harry died; logically because if he did, Draco would no longer be in danger. But his heart told him Harry was right, he did in fact have a slight hero complex, and he could not see someone die when he could help them.

Could he help him? Could he persuade Harry that his memories were false and bring him back to reality? Draco sat on the bed and held his head in his hands. It was a mess. But he would figure something out, he usually did.

He nudged Harry's arm, "Hey Potter, wake up," Harry didn't move, "Potter," He pushed him harder, "OI POTTER!" Harry jumped so high he fell on the ground beside the bed.

"What happened...?" He groaned "That hurt..." He rubbed his bum while he stood, and swayed on the spot for a moment, "You're still here?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Of course I'm still here, where else would I go?"

"Oh...I guess I haven't healed yet then?" He looked down at his stomach and touched the wrappings there gingerly. "Have they figured anything out?"

Draco nodded, "Yes, they know what did it and why I'm here, and everything."

Harry looked on apprehensively, "Well, what was it and why haven't they fixed me yet?"

"Harry, I'll explain it in the morning. I'm exhausted. You can't mess up the sleeping schedule by sleeping all day and expecting me to stay up with you all night, I won't do that."

Harry grimaced and Draco immediately regretted what he'd said. "Draco–"

Draco closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, "I'm sorry. If you want me to stay up with you, I will."

Harry shook his head, "No, I'm still tired; I can sleep if you need to." He made to get in the bed again but Draco stopped him.

"Dumbledore gave us our new rooms...It's been a week, remember?" He nodded towards the door, "Let's check it out?"

Harry agreed.

They stepped into the room and were confronted by a room like the Gryffindor common room, but the colours were red, green, silver and gold. It looked rather like a festive Christmas room, and seemed confused between warm and cool. There was a giant fire place about twenty-five steps from the entrance. Between the fire place and the entrance there were two couches facing each other about 6 steps away from one another. On one side of the fire place there was a door and on the other there was an entrance way. They walked across the room and ventured into the room on the right of the fire place. Inside it was two double beds, quite like those in the dormitories. They left that room and went into the entrance way and found a big round table with four cosy chairs surrounding it. There was a large chandelier and the ceiling was like the great hall, depicting the sky outside.

"It's..." Draco started. "Interesting..." Harry finished.

"Right...Well, now that we have our lovely honeymoon suite, I'm going to sleep." Draco yawned and made for the green and silver bed in the other room.

Harry nodded and did the same, but headed for the gold and red bed.

Draco watched Harry slip into his bed alone and curl up on his side facing him. His eyes wide open and his lips turned down. "Harry, will you be able to sleep alone?" Draco asked, half expecting a yes and half expecting a no. The latter being his preference.

"I...I don't know..." A tear streamed down his cheek. "I think the nightmares are getting worse."

Draco secretly rolled his eyes, this kid never stops crying. "Want me to sit with you?"

Harry nodded solemnly. He hated relying on Draco. He hated the fact that he couldn't sleep without him. He hated it and wanted to know why it had to be this way and why it was always him. He was about to speak when a warm arm circled his waist.

Draco mumbled into his ear, "Tell anyone..." He threatened drowsily.

Harry smiled.

* * *

Basically, I hate ending two chapters in a similar way. But let's pretend it's not similar...

ALSO I don't know how much I like this chapter and maybe it's moving a little slow...

If anyone feels the same or differently let me know in a review! =D be kind, kiddies. Flamers are unwelcome, but I figure if you're dumb enough to ignore the warning (on every chapter) than your flame is futile =D


End file.
